


Coda: The celebration and the morning after

by Indehed



Series: Tourney [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp/coda for 'Tournament', beginning with the night of Steve and Danny's engagement and running to the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda: The celebration and the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SardonicWolf for the beta. Any mistakes that remain are my own, accidental or of my own choosing!
> 
> This timestamp was the reason I began posting this fic as a series. I don't plan to expand much further if at all, but I also didn't think this fit within the main frame of the story itself as it is supposed to have a more humorous slant and the ending isn't as strong as in the main body of the work.

"Why don't you kiss him?" Grace asked, looking up at him in innocent wonder.

Danny turned to his daughter and leaned down closer, hands on his knees. "I would but, I'm worried that it would make other people jealous," he flicked his finger onto her nose. 

"You mean me?" She asked of him and he smiled indulgently at her. "Maybe a little bit."

Danny regularly told her that he reserved his kisses and hugs for her and only her. He had been so set against ever finding someone to marry through the tournament that ever since Rachel's death, rather than engaging in any dalliances, he focused solely on his daughter.

Grace had taken to Steve easily, but that didn't mean she wouldn't feel left out if Danny had someone else to spend so much time with. And so Danny decided it would be better to ease her into a life where Steve would be around a lot more. 

The party was in full swing and loud. He indulged in letting his young daughter attend, but there were no other children here anymore so it was time for her to go to bed. He spotted Jenna - Grace's teacher and lady in waiting - hovering nearby awaiting his instructions and motioned for her to come closer.

"Time for bed, Grace."

"But-"

"No buts. I let you stay here with us longer than I should have and the Queen can only fight your corner for so long. Bed time. Now."

"Okay," Grace pouted.

"Do you need me to come tuck you in?" Danny asked, still aware of where Steve was nearby, watching out of the corner of his eye. 

"That's okay. Jenna can do it. You need to spend time with Sir Steven," she lifted onto her toes and pecked Danny on the cheek.

"Thank you," he said to her and she began to wander off, but before she took hold of Jenna's hand she turned and quickly ran over to where Steve was talking with another knight and barreled into him. 

"Princess, are you okay?" Steve asked, eyes darting between the little girl and her father.

She looked up at him and nodded and motioned for him to bend closer. When he did, she pecked a kiss onto his cheek just like she had for Danny. 

"What was that for?" Steve asked. 

"So you don't get jealous," she explained and Steve just smiled and gave Danny a curious, questioning look as Grace ran off again, led out of the grand hall by Jenna.

Steve excused himself from the men he was talking to and came back over to Danny. "Should I ask what that was about?"

"It's a father/daughter thing. Don't worry about it," Danny waved off.

"Tell me," Steve said as he looked around them. "Are you as bored of well wishers as I am?"

Danny licked his lips to hide a smirk, though he wasn't entirely sure if Steve was flirting with him, but he was going to assume so. Steve had been keeping his eyes on Danny the whole evening. There was a shadow over Danny wherever he went. The funny thing was how little he minded it now. It was less of a shadow and more of a blanket. There was security in knowing Steve was there. "I am certainly more skilled in the art of diplomacy than you, but it does grow… tedious."

"Okay then," Steve raised his arm, offering it to Danny. "A walk?"

Danny wrapped his arm around Steve's in acceptance. "They say fresh air is good for you."

They ignored the suggestive looks as they walked out into the gardens. It was dark beyond the edges of the torch lit paths and quieter with less people around to stifle them.

Both men struggled to relax over the issue of marriage and it created an air of awkwardness between them. For his part, Danny was still reconciling the concept of marriage and himself in the same sentence, let alone the Steve factor. 

"How does it feel?" Danny finally asked as they wandered more slowly in the open, dark space. There was no one around to hear them, and their forms were hidden by trees and bushes. 

"How does what feel?"

Danny shrugged. "Your shoulder, where I got through your defenses on the field," he smiled. He could have asked a much more serious question, about how it felt to be engaged to the Crown Prince, but at the last moment he changed his mind and kept the conversation light.

"It's fine. Barely a bump," Steve responded but he rolled the shoulder in question and winced a little, making his nonchalance seem all the more put on. 

"I would have beaten you."

"I don't think so," Steve replied smartly; confidence in his own abilities showing through. Then, after a moment, the knight seemed to realize his capacity to inflict damage, as he looked at the prince in concern. "How is your knee? I noticed you still carry a limp."

"It's a little swollen but there's no real damage."

Steve led Danny to a nearby tree stump and made him sit. Not heeding Danny's gestured protests, Steve fussed over him, a vestige of guilt shining through in his actions. It didn't seem to matter to Steve that Danny purposely hid his identity. He would still think it his own fault for not recognizing the prince under all his armor.

Steve sat close beside Danny on the small stump, their arms meeting in a line down their bodies. 

"How long until we marry?" Steve asked out of curiosity. 

"Well, I'm not sure. Time is needed to organize the whole thing, invite the guests and have them arrive, some from miles away. If I remember the stories, my parents had to wait a few months. Why do you ask, planning to bail on me already?"

"Never," Steve replied automatically, refuting the suggestion that he wasn't committed. "Admittedly, I was thinking about…. the wedding night."

"Ah," Danny nodded sagely. Then after a moment, he snorted and began to laugh. 

"Hey! What's so funny?" Steve spluttered through a smile. 

"I'm sorry it's just, the brave knight that you project seems a contrast to a man nervous about having sex."

"I'm not nervous, that wasn't… I'm more… impatient."

"Oh," Danny's brain stopped for a moment before firing back to life. "Oh. Well, I mean… there's the proper thing to do of course. To wait. It's expected. But there might be… loopholes."

"Yeah?" Steve asked, a sly grin on his face as he turned his head to Danny's and brought a hand up to his face. "Loopholes sounds promising."

They hadn't kissed since the medal ceremony, not properly. Small pecks to the lips in front of an assembled crowd didn't count in Danny's book. They were fast, clinical, but he knew that a kiss with Steve could be so much better and his anticipation was ramped up by the look in Steve's eyes. Even in the dark he could see them clearly as everything else around them fell away. 

He could feel his heart begin to race as Steve guided Danny's head closer to his own. Their noses nudged against the other, foreheads bumped and breath mingled as time slowed. Danny let out a soft moan of longing and could feel Steve's lips curl into a smile just as they finally met, pressing gently together but quickly turning more heated. 

Danny let himself get lost in Steve's warm presence, opening up to him. They battled for dominance for a moment but just like in the field, Danny succumbed to Steve's ascendancy and let the knight take over. Steve's whole body seemed to crave more as he pulled Danny in closer, almost lifting him up against him, hands clutching at Danny's robes, pushing the material out of the way yet the layers vexed him and the frustration was evident as he bit at Danny's lower lip with a growl. 

And it turned Danny on. In the past he would never have allowed himself to acquiesce control to anybody. Yet here he was, mind reeling with the possibilities and eager to find out what more could happen. He found himself so lost in the moment that he forget to breathe between kisses and he had no choice but to pull away, abruptly turning his head to the side. Steve followed, not registering Danny's needs, seeking out his lips by trailing his own over Danny's cheek and jaw. It fell on Danny to stop things, if only for a moment.

A moment of worry, of doubt. "Steve, wait."

"What is it, my love? Do you see someone coming?" Steve reached a hand reflexively to where the hilt of his sword would regularly sit.

Danny laid his hands upon Steve's chest to halt his movements. "No, it's not that. I just- before I meant to ask you about how you truly felt."

"About what?"

"About everything," Danny answered. "You were right about how well we'd truly got to know each other, even without noticing. And I know how dedicated you have been to your calling as a knight and to your quest. Even if it is strange to consider that I was the object of that quest. But, what happens next for you?"

"Next? Next we marry," Steve said. "I have dedicated 30 years of my life to this, I have no intentions of backing out."

"That's the thing," Danny waved his hands about between them. "You're a knight, you dedicated yourself to a quest and now that it's complete, what do you do? We've all heard the stories, Steven… About knights who struggled to find purpose, wallowing away in a drunken haze as they recount their glory days. Worse, the knights who off themselves, feeling resentful about the loss of their life’s drive and meaning. I don't want that to happen to you."

Steve shifted in his seat, clamped a hand around one of Danny's and brought it down to his thigh. "So you think I'd be lost without a quest?"

"Am I worried that castle life will bore you to tears, that you'll long for more, that you'll set your mind to a new task and I'll be left behind? Sure, it sounds pathetic when I say it out loud but yes, I guess that's what it is."

"Danny don't you see?" Steve huffed and then smiled at Danny indulgently. "The quest isn't over. It's a lifetime appointment and always has been ever since my father tasked me with it. My quest is now and has always been you. To protect you. If anything, with us soon to be married, I feel like it's finally beginning."

It was never often that Danny was left speechless and Steve had managed to achieve that twice in a matter of days with his words of dedication. It wasn't that Danny doubted them - he couldn't, not in the face of Steve's earnestness. He just felt unworthy, though not necessarily in a modest way, but more that he didn't believe anyone could ever be the focus of such love and commitment. It was that fairy tale he never believed. If he were a mere onlooker, he would tell himself to run, to escape. The way things were moving, how intense the feelings were, it could only end in disaster. But he ignored the doubts and allowed himself to think with his heart, not his head, So he leaned into Steve, allowing himself to be drawn closer. Like a moth to a flame, he wanted to be Steve's focus and he wanted the chance to return it.

He was pulled into a hug, his hands caught between their bodies and he couldn't help but notice how he appreciated Steve's warm arms as they clasped around him, keeping the chill in the air at bay.

After long moments, it was Steve who spoke to break the heavy silence. "We were talking before… about loopholes?"

Danny snorted as he laughed.

*

With the morning sun high overhead, Steve burrowed into Danny's back to wake him with small kisses on his shoulder and collarbone. It made Danny hum contentedly, thinking back over the night before and how they'd tumbled into bed before languidly getting to know one another's bodies. They'd touched over every inch being careful of injuries from the last few days as they brought each other pleasure and then curled into the pillows and slept through the dawning of a new day.

The doors to Danny's chamber banged open and Steve was alert in a moment, first to cover Danny's body with his own in safety and then to jump as far away as possible from him as he took in the striding form of Danny's father.

Steve was out of the bed and grabbing belatedly for the corner of the bed clothes to cover his modesty and all the while, Danny just turned onto his back and scooted himself up to sit. 

"Father?"

"It's late," Sir Edward told him, ignoring Steve for the most part and keeping his face straight and steady as he focused on his son. "The court was wondering where you were and I find you still in bed?"

"I take responsibility, Sir Edward," Steve said.

"I will deal with your antics in a moment, boy," Edward told him in a frown. "Daniel, you have responsibilities that do not get pushed aside in favor of…" he gestured to Steven.

"Sir Edward, just so you know we didn't…" he gestured his fingers going into a hole shape in his other hands, then realized that he'd dropped the bed clothes he'd been using to cover himself and had to stoop to lift them again, embarrassment showing on his face. "His virtue is still in tact for the wedding," he finished and cleared his throat.

"Dad, seriously," Danny wiped down his face thinking it too early and his brain not working fast enough to appreciate the humor in seeing Steve so flustered and idiotic. "The party ran late, no one expects me to do much today and you know it."

Sir Edward looked between the two men and then couldn't contain himself anymore, gut bursting with laughter. "His face," he said as he got himself together again, wiping at an eye. "Did you see his face when I stormed in here? Priceless."

Danny raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to where Steve was still a step or two behind on the uptake. He still seemed disbelieving and Eddie rounded the bed and came closer to him. Steve leaned back but Eddie heartily slapped him on the shoulder and pulled him in to his side while Steve still clutched onto the covers.

"It's alright, son. When I was in your position-"

"Dad, no," Danny stopped him, not wanting to hear anything about what his parents got up to in their day. 

"I'm just saying, we all looked for the loopholes. Though, if I recall, your grandfather was not as forgiving about it as I am," Eddie said wistfully. "Carry on," he then said, thumping Steve's back one more time before walking away again. "Lunch will be served in an hour."

As the door closed, Steve finally let go of the tension he was holding onto and slipped slowly back down onto the bed. He didn't even seem to have blinked the entire time and was finally getting the chance to do so. 

"What just happened?"

"My father just gave you permission to keep having sex with me. I think," Danny answered, crinkling his nose.

Steve seemed to come to terms with that and then scooted impossibly close. "We have an hour until lunch."

"Yes, we do," Danny smiled as they lay down again and got comfortable. "Oh, the whole," he made the same sexual gesture with his fingers and fist. "Never do that again."


End file.
